Harry Potter Remix
by Saxyguy
Summary: A retelling of J.K. Rowling's books, with some additional assistance. as per usual, expect OOCness from all characters. Will follow books closely until DOM fiasco, then stuff changes. A lot. Rating subject to change.
1. Chapter 1

Saxyguy – Well here I am back with a new story. This one will involve one of Raid's daughters, Sonja, his daughter with Kurenai. There will be no huge spoilers for the ending plot of Naruto Remix, mostly because I haven't written it yet, so even I don't know how it will turn out exactly. This story will mention the original in very small amounts, mostly character references. There will be two OC's in this story, Sonja, Raid's daughter, and Jet, Jade's son with Itachi. I will tag the basic character profiles at the edn of the chapter they appear in. Hope you enjoy this crossover!

Chapter 1

Bellatrix LeStrange had just escaped from Azkaban and was currently hiding in the woods just on the mainland. She couldn't remember how she had done it, not that it mattered much to her. All her fractured mind focused on was finding and helping her master. She giggled insanely at the thought of how her master would thank her when she arrived. She heard a rustle in the bushes behind her and spun to face the noise, her hand bringing the stolen wand up threateningly. There came another rustle as the bush directly in front of her shook.

"Come out!" Bellatrix shouted, not out of nerves, but out of impatience. The bush shook once more and a small black and silver fox stepped out into the open. Bellatrix's shattered mind immediately shifted gears. "You're cute." She cooed as she put away the wand. "Come here ikkle foxy." She continued as she took a slow step forward. "I just want to pet you."

Twenty yards to the left and under an invisibility cloak, auror trainee Tonks barely stifled her gag at her insane aunt's antics. _'This was the most dangerous of You-Know-Who's followers?' _She thought to herself as Bellatrix dove forward suddenly and grabbed the fox she had been talking to.

"Gotcha foxy!" She exclaimed in excitement as she hugged the fox to her chest and stroked it lovingly. Amazingly enough, the small animal did not struggle and even seemed to enjoy the attention.

This time, Tonks did not manage to quiet her 'snerk' of barely repressed laughter.

Bellatrix spun and came to her feet in one smooth motion as her wand hand shot out and she dropped the fox, her mind shifting gears again. The fox, no fool obviously, scooted for the brush. "Oooooh…" She cooed. "Someone was sneaking up on me… Wonder who it could be?" She finished.

Tonks, true to her training, froze. _'Just because she heard the noise doesn't mean she knows where or what I am… Now if only I can get enough time to signal for help. She's too much for me alone, even with a borrowed wand.' _Tonks thought as she slid her wand from her sleeve and into her hand.

Bellatrix cocked her head to the side, as if listening to someone whisper in her ear before swinging her wand in a wide arc in front of her, releasing a wide angle cutting curse.

As soon as her aunt began to move, Tonks raised her wand and shot off the beacon spell as she had been instructed, then cast a shield charm in an attempt to deflect the rushing curse. Her hastily erected shield barely held even the weakness of a wide area curse that Bellatrix had used and even then, Tonks was thrown backwards several feet to slam into a tree and slide to the ground.

"Why if it isn't my dear ikkle neicey-poo." Bellatrix practically gushed in delight when the invisibility cloak shifted to reveal Tonks. "I haven't seen you in _ages_." She said sinisterly as she fired a blasting hex at Tonks.

The auror trainee, wound up like a spring since her discovery, barely had time to roll away as the hex tore into the roots of the tree she had been hurled into. _'Come on Mad-Eye… Tell me you were watching for that like you promised…'_ Tonks thought as she dodged two more cutting curses followed by a bone breaker hex. "Stupify!" She shouted, returning fire with a stunning spell, only to have Bellatrix knock it aside with a negligent flick of her wand.

"Expelliarmus!" Bellatrix said with a smirk. Tonks didn't manage to dodge the lance of red light and her wand went spinning into the air, only to be caught by her opponent. "I win." She said in a sing-song voice.

"Not quite." A new comer said from behind her. Bellatrix whipped around and pointed Tonks' wand at the new threat while keeping her other trained on Tonks herself. The girl stood about five feet six inches and had black hair with silver bangs and highlights. She was wearing black and purple striped stockings, solid black chucks, a purple and black plaid skirt, and an oversized black hoodie. Her arms were crossed under her chest and her head was cocked to the side as if she were trying to figure out how do deal with the witch in front of her. Her violet eyes seemed to glow the longer she stared at Bellatrix.

Bellatrix shot a silent stunner at her new opponent, only to have her vanish in a swirl of leaves.

"Now that wasn't very nice." She said from her spot immediately behind the witch. Bellatrix whipped her other wand up and prepared to fire another spell over her shoulder, only to have her foe grab her wrist and stop the motion. There was a snap as the new girl broke Bellatrix's wrist, forcing her to drop the wand. A quick blow to the back of the knees, knocked Bellatrix down and she felt a sharp jab on the right side of the back of her neck before she fell unconscious. She gathered both wands and handed them to Tonks with a smile. "Are you alright?"

"Who are you?" Tonks asked. "I've never seen anyone fight like that."

"I am Sonja. Sonja Uchiha." She replied. "I've been traveling all over the place and I picked up a few things."

"A few? You just took down the most dangerous witch of the Death Eaters." Tonks replied.

Sonja scratched the back of her neck nervously. "Could I get your name?"

"Oh!" Tonks gasped ashamed at forgetting to introduce herself to the woman who saved her. "Nymphadora Tonks. But please just call me Tonks. What did you do to her anyway?"

"Just knocked her out." Sonja replied as she kneeled down next to the fallen witch and placed her hand on her forehead. "Looks like she's being controlled by something." She said as she closed her eyes. "The energy is extremely complex. I'm going to try to break it." She continued as she scrunched up her face in concentration. Over the next few seconds there was a hum that steadily grew in pitch and volume, causing Tonks to take a step back nervously.

"What are you doing?" Tonks asked right before there came a sound like a rubber band snapping. She saw a bright light and felt herself flying through the air before she blacked out.

Moody appeared shortly after the light show from whatever Sonja did calmed down. He looked around for his apprentice, only to find three young girls, appearing to be around eleven. All of them were wearing cloths much too big for them, and the one immediately to his left with her hair cycling through several colors before settling on a mousy brown. "Bloody hell girl, what did you do?" He asked as he recognized a younger Tonks and Bellatrix. He prepared to levitate all three when Dumbledore appeared with a crack.

"Alistor, what happened?" Dumbledore asked.

"I'm not rightly sure sir." Moody replied. "But it appears as though the magical backlash that happened here caused Tonks and Bellatrix to revert to younger forms. I have no idea who that is." He finished as he pointed to Sonja.

"Let's get them back to St. Mungo's to have them looked at." Dumbledore said. "Yes even Bellatrix." He continued, catching Moody's look. Dumbledore bent and picked up a nearby rock as Moody moved the three girls closer to each other. "Portus." The old wizard whispered, enchanting the stone as a temporary portkey to the wizarding hospital. Crouching down, Dumbledore and Moody grabbed the girls and activated the portkey.

St Mungo's

Tonks awoke with a groan and sat up holding her head. "What happened?" She asked herself as she massaged her forehead with one hand and braced herself with the other.

A wordless shriek brought several nurses running to find out what was wrong.

An eleven year old auror trainee sat in the hospital bed hyperventilating as she ran her hands over herself in disbelief. "Why am I a preteen again?" She shouted as Moody limped into the room.

"To answer your question," Moody began. "We're not quite sure. Whatever that other girl…"

"Sonja." Tonks interrupted. "Her name is Sonja."

"…Sonja then. Whatever she did, caused a massive magical backlash that had some unexpected side effects. We're not even sure how it affected your mind yet." Moody explained. "Test your metamorph ability." He commanded as the nurses left.

Concentrating through her panic, Tonks changed her hair from her natural brown to bright purple. "Well at least that wasn't effected…" She mused as she inspected a strand of hair before turning it pink, red, green, then back to purple. "How has it affected my magic?" She asked.

"Again, unsure. I am assuming that your magical core may have reverted back to your preteen strength, but your spell knowledge should be unaffected as your memory wasn't." Moody said. "Hopefully they release you soon so we can test that theory. Either way, you'll be going back to Hogwarts."

"What? Why?" She asked.

"The auror corps has a very strict age requirement, and you don't meet it anymore." Moody explained. "And Dumbledore had hoped to enlist your aid with a very special student that will be attending school this year."

"Who?" Tonks asked curiously.

"Harry Potter."

Elsewhere in St Mungo's

Bellatrix slowly awoke to find herself in a hospital bed with Dumbledore seated next to her. "Headmaster?" She asked. "What happened?"

Dumbledore sighed, for once looking the age he was. "What is the last thing you remember Bellatrix?" He asked.

Bellatrix sat up and rubbed her temples as she thought about his question. "I remember going home for the summer. Then I was visited by someone. I can't remember who. I went to bed last night and I had the most horrible nightmares." She said with a shudder. "I joined the Dark Lord. I did terrible things in his name. I killed people. I tortured the Longbottoms until they were insane." She continued as tears gathered in her eyes. "I was caught. I was sent to Azkaban for years it felt like. Time all melted to meaningless there." She went on as the tears ran down her cheeks. "Then I escaped. I can't remember how, I just did. I fought with a junior auror from the look of her. I won easily. Then a strange woman showed up and took me down with no problem. She did something and then I woke up here."

Dumbledore sighed once more. "Bellatrix, this may sound strange, but what is your last name?"

Bellatrix gave him a funny look. "You know my last name headmaster. Black, Bellatrix Black." She replied. "Are you finally getting old?" She asked.

"I am that. But I have bad news for you." Dumbledore said. "Unfortunately, your dreams were not just dreams."

"What are you talking about?" Bellatrix asked.

"You have been under several curses that, from what I can tell, slowly drove you mad." Dumbledore began. "From what I believe, your visitor those years ago was Voldemort himself. He placed those curses on you to make you join him. He made you do those things in your dream. You really did kill those people and you really did torture poor Neville's parents into insanity. The witch you dueled after your escape was your niece, Nymphadora Tonks." Dumbledore said as he shook his head sadly. "I don't want to have to tell you this, but it is the truth."

"Who was it that stopped me?" Bellatrix asked. "I want to thank her." She explained as she felt a warmth in her chest at the thought of the woman. Unsure of what the feeling was, she squashed it.

"She is in the room next to here." Dumbledore replied. "She hasn't awoken yet, but I will talk to her when she does." Dumbledore finished as he stood and left the room.

Dumbledore walked into the next room and shut the door before looking at the bed and finding it empty. He felt a weight drop onto his back from above and he had just enough time to cast a wordless feather-light charm on the person to avoid being driven to the ground. He felt something sharp press against his neck.

"Where am I?" A voice asked.

"You are currently in St. Mungo's wizarding hospital. In the magical accidents ward to be exact. Am I to assume you are the young woman who at this point should still be in bed?" Dumbledore asked in a grandfatherly tone, causing an unseen blush to cross Sonja's features.

"What happened?" She asked.

"Apparently, whatever you did to remove the curses on Bellatrix caused severe magical backlash." Dumbledore explained. "Wizards don't know everything about magic. There are still a great many incidents, like yours that confound us. Now please, this conversation would be much more comfortable if you would return to your bed. I'm not going to hurt you."

The small girl slipped from Dumbledore's back and landed on the floor. Her bare feet made no noise at all as she padded back to the bed and hopped up onto it, crossing her legs and facing the older wizard. He saw nothing in her hands, leaving him wondering what she had been menacing him with.

"Now there isn't much I can tell you about what happened." Dumbledore began. "But from what the doctors say, you were evidently run off of some other kind of energy… Perhaps chakra like the ninja from the far east." He said with a twinkle in his eye. "But during the accident, that energy was replaced with a magical core."

"So what I'm a witch now?" Sonja asked.

"Yes. A rather powerful one with the proper training if the preliminary checks on your core strength are to be believed." Dumbledore explained. "We'll wait a week for the energy to settle then check you again. In the meantime, you will be attending Hogwarts with the two witches you ran across last night."

"Is Hogwarts a school?"

"Of witchcraft and wizardry no less." Dumbledore replied. "It is there that you will receive your initial training in the use of magic."

"Aren't the other two too old to attend?" Sonja remarked curiously.

"Actually, you were not the only one caught in the magical release. The other two witches were affected in similar ways, poor Bella was freed from her curses by your efforts, but she has little memory of her life before, thinking it to be a dream, and while Tonks' change was purely physical, she has little else to do with her time as her chosen profession is now closed to her until she reaches graduation age again."

"So you want me to attend your school and learn to be a witch?" Sonja asked.

"Yes. This is more for your safety and the safety of those around you though. If you don't learn to control your magic, it will become tied to your emotions and when you become upset, your power will lash out randomly, possibly hurting or killing those you care about." Dumbledore said. "And trust me… You don't want that on your hands." Dumbledore murmured, momentarily looking his age. He perked up instantly before continuing. "You will be released tomorrow. Here is your letter that includes the list of required and allowed items for a first year student at Hogwarts. I believe you should ask Bella to assist you in finding your supplies, and funding them."

"What do you use for currency?" Sonja asked.

"Galleons, Sickles, and Knuts. Bellatrix can explain them later." Dumbledore replied as he stood.

"Is there a place that I can convert money? I really don't like taking charity, and I have my own money." Sonja said.

"Gringotts can handle all of that. You can even open a vault with them if you want. They can answer all of your questions there." Dumbledore finished as he walked from the room, leaving Sonja much to think about.

Next day

As promised, Sonja was released the following morning. She went to the lobby, wondering how she was supposed to get in contact with Bellatrix so she could get her school things. As she stepped into the waiting room, she was greeted by a short witch with long curly black hair, wearing jeans and a plain black sweater. She stepped in front of Sonja with a bounce before introducing herself.

"Hi. I'm Bellatrix Black. You can call me Bella." She said as she brushed a lock of hair out of her face. "Dumbledore said I was supposed to help you get your accounts at Gringotts set up and help you get your school supplies today."

"Yep. He told me the same." Sonja replied before holding her hand out. "My name's Sonja by the way." She said, returning the young witch's introduction.

"Pleased to meet you. Let's get going shall we?" Bellatrix said as she grabbed Sonja's hand and led her away.

Gringotts

Sonja stared in wonder as they approached the massive golden doors that guarded the entrance to the wizarding worlds only bank chain. Bellatrix giggled for seemingly the hundredth time since they entered Diagon Alley. "What is so funny?" Sonja finally asked indignantly.

"You are." Bellatrix replied. "You look like a kid in a toy store." She explained as they entered the gold door.

As they stepped up to the second set of doors, this time smaller and made of silver, they opened. A large man with long hair and a bushy black beard wearing a moleskin coat stepped out followed by a short boy with messy black hair and glasses. The boy, dwarfed by the size of the man next to him, wore a look very similar to Sonja as he followed the man out into Diagon Alley.

Bellatrix stopped short as they passed the boy, causing Sonja to run into her back.

"Hey! Why'd you stop like that?" Sonja asked as Bellatrix stared after the boy.

"If my dreams were true, that was Harry Potter." Bellatrix said as if it explained everything. Seeing that it didn't, she continued. "He is the biggest celebrity of our world. The only person to ever survive the killing curse, and the boy who, as a newborn, defeated the Dark Lord, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named."

Sonja sighed. "Okay, now I'm curious. What is this 'Dark Lord's name that everyone is afraid to speak?" Sonja asked, placing sarcastic air quotes around Dark Lord.

Bellatrix shuddered. "You don't know what he was like. Not many people really know how bad he was. Dumbledore does, but he's the only one for the Light that did. But I lived with him and served him for several years, in my dream of course. He did horrible things to others, and to those that followed him as well. He was a merciless creature, without a shred of humanity left. The Dark Lord. Voldemort." Bellatrix said, whispering the name as she shivered in fear, glancing around as if she expected the named man to appear and strike her down.

Sonja stood with an odd look on her face before bursting out laughing. "Voldemort? Really? What a dumb name. Even the evil people from back home had better imagination then that."

Bellatrix looked at Sonja for a few moments before smiling. "It is a rather silly name isn't it?" She mused as happiness filled her for some reason. "Well let's go get your account set up so we can get our school supplies."

The banking experience was certainly enlightening. When they told the goblins that Sonja wanted to open an account, they had asked if Bellatrix was to have access to it as well. Confused, the two asked why she would need it. That was when they found out about the bond they shared. As it turned out, the process of freeing Bellatrix from her curses had created a bond of sorts between the two witches. It appeared to be one way, seeing as how Bellatrix was the only one to display effects from it. After resolving to deal with it later, Sonja opened her vault and exchanged a great deal of muggle money for wizarding currency, and after a short discussion with Bellatrix, told the goblins to allow the dark haired witch access to her vault. After pulling enough to cover all their school supplies and then some, the two witches left Gringotts.

Saxyguy - That's all for this chapter. By the way, if I fail to specify, assume Tonks' hair is shoulder length purple (Like OOTP)

Now for Sonja's profile:

Sonja Uchiha

Age: Appears 11 (De-aged from about 18)

Eyes: Violet (Red with Sharingan)

Hair: Silver bangs. Black with silver highlights. Hangs loose to her lower back. (Ties it back into a loose ponytail when she fights or mixes potions.)

House: Slytherin

Clothing: when at school, wears the basic robes (in cold weather, she wears a silver and green scarf, like all Slytherin) when in casual wear, she wears black coverse chucks, purple and black striped thigh high stockings, a black and purple plaid pleated skirt that falls just shy of her knees, a black halter top and a oversized black hoodie (sleeves cover her hands when she drops them to her sides) with the Uchiha emblem on the back.

Ears and tail: Black with silver tips. (Normally hidden unless she actively reveals them)

Animal form: Small black fox with silver tips to its ears and tail and silver marks on its face and belly.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"The first thing we need is wands." Bellatrix said as they stepped out of the golden doors of Gringotts. "You will need your first one, and I need to replace the one they snapped when I was sent to Azkaban." She continued, leading the way down the street. "Now the only place to get a wand, is here." She finished, stopping in front of a store with a sign hanging above the door labeling it as Ollivander's. "Come on. Let's get your wand." Bellatrix said as she skipped into the store.

Sonja followed the bouncy witch into the store with a sigh. "Were you always this way, or is this a recent development?" She asked as she looked around the store. It was rather dark, and cobwebs hung in the corners, and it looked as though someone had thrown some of the boxes from the shelves.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Bellatrix asked.

"You seem very… I don't know… Childlike." Sonja started. "At least for someone who was an adult a couple of days ago."

"What's the point in life if you can't have fun?" Bellatrix asked. "I do that by acting the way I do. Get used to it, because if the goblins were right, we're stuck together." She finished seriously as an old man entered the room.

"Greetings, am I to assume you are here to purchase a wand?" The man asked.

"Yes. Both of us are going into our first year at Hogwarts." Bellatrix replied.

"No you aren't." The man replied. "I remember every wand I've ever sold, and you already bought one. Eleven inches, willow and unicorn hair, rather springy. They snapped it when you got caught didn't they?" He asked as he leveled a piercing stare at Bellatrix. "And you didn't have any kind of magical ability until two days ago." He finished, swinging his stare to Sonja.

Bellatrix shuddered slightly. "You always did know a lot Ollivander." She said. "But how did you know about Sonja?"

"Because knowing is what I do." Ollivander replied as he stepped back and pulled a box from the shelves behind him. "This should do nicely. Ten inches, elm and phoenix feather." He said as he handed a wand to Sonja. "Give it a wave."

Sonja gestured halfheartedly with the wand, and Ollivander snatched it back. "Nope, won't do." Ollivander said as he grabbed another box and handed her the wand. "Nine inches, yew and dragon heartstring." Sonja had barely twitched when Ollivander had the wand out of her hand again. "Still wrong, but closer this time. You see, the wand chooses who wields it." He explained as he pulled down another box. "Ten inches, ebony and dragon heartstring." He identified the wand as he handed it to her.

As she closed her hand around the wand, Sonja felt something deep in her, an uplifting feeling somewhat like freefall. She waved the wand in front of her, sending out a trail of silver and green sparks.

"Did that feel as good to you as it did to me?" Bellatrix asked.

"Better I'd imagine." Ollivander replied when it became obvious that Sonja was stunned speechless. "Emotions tend to lose a bit of their strength through a bond such as you two share. Not much, but it would be noticeable." Ollivander turned to Bellatrix. "Now you are lucky."

"And why would that be?" Bellatrix asked suspiciously.

"Because I finally get to test a theory I've had for years. You know that a wand chooses who wields it correct?" Ollivander asked, getting a nod from Bellatrix. "Well what happens if the person changes in the years they wield their wand? That wand that was originally yours becomes no better than a borrowed wand. This is the theory I've been unable to test. See no one really wants to be told that they have to replace their wand every couple of years. However, for my theory to be correct, it would have to be a huge change to your character to necessitate a new wand." He finished as he pulled down a box. "Here, try this one." He said as he removed the wand from the box and handed it to Bellatrix.

As soon as she touched the wand, Bellatrix felt something deep inside her, almost like her heart was jumping for joy. She silently cast a simple levitation charm and everything within five feet of her slowly lifted off the ground. Sonja gave a surprised squeak as she felt her feet leave the floor.

"Curious. I've had this wand forever, and I had almost given up hope of ever selling it." Ollivander said as Bellatrix carefully set everything back on the ground. "I made it when I was younger and was still experimenting with materials. It is the only wand I've ever encountered that was made with veela hair as the core. The wand itself is made from ebony. Use it well." Ollivander finished as he slipped into the back room.

"What did you do?" Sonja asked as she regained her voice.

"It was supposed to be a simple levitation charm. Just to pick up the lamp here." Bellatrix said as she placed her hand on the lamp next to her. "As you could see, it didn't do exactly as I wanted it. Good thing I'm going back to Hogwarts. I haven't had magic go wrong like that in years."

"Well where to next? New clothes? I definitely don't feel much like a witch in this." Sonja said indicating her current outfit, which was actually her old clothing shrunk courtesy of Dumbledore.

"Fine then, we can go get our robes. You still shouldn't wear them until we get to Hogwarts though." Bellatrix said as she led the way out of the store. The two of them turned a corner and Bellatrix ran smack into a slightly heavy-set boy, getting knocked to the ground in the process.

"I'm sorry." He said as he offered Bellatrix his hand.

Bellatrix looked up as she reached to take his hand and froze. "Y…You wouldn't happen to be Neville Longbottom… Would you?" She asked as she took his hand and allowed herself to be pulled to her feet.

"Yes I am. Why?" Neville replied.

"I need to talk to you for a minute. In private." Bellatrix said with a significant look at Sonja, who stepped into a nearby bookstore to wait. "Is your grandmother here? I need to see her too."

Poor Neville looked confused. "Gran is over there." He said as he pointed to a regal looking old woman sitting in a café.

Sonja was looking through the books before curiosity got the better of her. She stepped out the back of the store and shifted to her fox form before dashing off after her dark haired friend. She arrived just in time to see an old woman slap Bellatrix across the face, knocking the young witch down. Sonja ran over and leaped to her friend's shoulder and rubbed against her cheek comfortingly.

"I remember you…" She whispered softly before turning her attention to the two people in front of her. The old woman was glaring angrily and Neville looked shocked. "I won't ask for your forgiveness, what I did was unforgiveable. But I wanted you to know that it wasn't my choice. I want you to know that if I ever get the chance to make it up to you in any way, large or small, I will."

The older witch stormed off, followed by Neville, who looked back concerned.

Bellatrix absently petted the fox on her shoulder and she remained sitting on the ground, lost in thought. "I can still hear their screams you know." She said to the small fox on her shoulder. "Frank and Alice were good people, and what happened to them was unfair in the extreme." She finished as she pulled Sonja into her lap. "Now what are you doing here?" She asked. Sonja cocked her head to the side and simply stared at her dark haired friend. "Right, animals can't talk." She sighed. "You are cute though. Are you following me?" Sonja gave a yip before dashing off toward the book shop she had stepped into originally. "Oh right… Sonja." Bellatrix said as she stood and walked toward the store to meet her friend.

Sonja met her at the door to the shop. "What happened to your face?" She asked feigning ignorance.

"I fell." Bellatrix replied, not wanting her new friend to know what she had done in her past life.

'_Fell… Right. Cuz falling down leaves a handprint shaped mark on your face.' _Sonja thought as she followed Bellatrix to the robes shop. _'Although I can't blame her too much for not being truthful… I haven't told her I'm the "ikkle foxy" that she met in the forest and seems to adore.'_

Later

Sonja was back in St. Mungo's Hospital waiting for the doctors to come and perform the tests on her magical core strength. Bellatrix was seated in a chair across the room, humming a nameless tune as she looked around for something to entertain herself with until the tests on Sonja were done. Both witches looked up as a man in white robes walked in.

"How are you this evening Miss Uchiha?" The doctor asked without looking up from his clipboard.

"Ugh. Don't call me that. My name is Sonja." She said with a grimace.

"Very well Sonja. This will only take a moment." The doctor said as he cast several spells over her. "Well that is surprising."

"What is?" Sonja asked, disgruntled. _'I hate hospitals, and I need a smoke…'_

"The strength of one's magical core is measured on a numerical scale. Normally, a witch of your age would have a score of around 55 to 60. Yours is 70. An average adult witch could expect a score of around 90 to 95. So if your magic grows as normal, you will be a very powerful witch indeed."

"Sweet. Can I go now?" Sonja asked.

"Well you are in perfect health, so there really is no reason for us to keep you here, so yes you can leave." The doctor said as he left.

"Thank god." Sonja said with a sigh as she hopped off the bed she had been sitting on. "Lets get out of here. I really hate hospitals and I am in desperate need of a relaxing smoke."

"Smoke?" Bellatrix asked confused.

"Come on. I'll show you what I mean in a minute. By the way, do you have a lighter?" Sonja asked as she all but dragged Bellatrix out of the hospital.

"Will this work?" Bellatrix asked as she pulled her wand out of her pocket and lit the tip on fire.

"Definitely." Sonja replied as they reached the portkey that would take them back to the Leaky Cauldron. They arrived in the common area and Sonja took off for the room they had purchased for the night. Bellatrix arrived shortly after Sonja to see her pull a white roll of paper out of her hoodie pocket. "Light." She commanded.

Bellatrix shrugged and lit the end of her wand again and held it out to Sonja, who leaned forward and used the flame to light the hand rolled cigarette in her mouth. She inhaled deeply and held the smoke for several seconds before exhaling in a long sigh.

"Oh I needed that." She sighed before taking another puff.

"What is that?" Bellatrix asked.

"This is a muggle drug that my uncle introduced me to." Sonja said as she held up her cigarette. "It's called weed. It has slight addictive qualities, but nothing relaxes me quite like it, so I use it. It's not illegal in the wizarding world is it?"

"Not that I know of. Most wizards don't mess with muggle drugs anyway. They have much more powerful and dangerous drugs they derive from magic." Bellatrix replied as Sonja finished the rest of the cigarette.

Sonja pulled out another cigarette, prompting Bellatrix to light the tip of her wand for her. "You have got to teach me how to do that." Sonja said as she puffed on the joint. "You want some?" She asked, holding out the smoking roll off paper.

"Why not. It's not the worst thing I've ever done." Bellatrix said as she accepted the joint. "How do I do it?" She asked.

"Just hold it in your lips, and inhale." Sonja said, miming the actions as Bellatrix copied her. "After a few seconds, take it out and inhale again to pull the smoke into your lungs." Once more miming the actions. "Now hold it… and let it out." Sonja said. Bellatrix exhaled and immediately went into a coughing fit.

"How (Cough, cough) do you handle (cough) that?" Bellatrix asked.

"Yeah it's a little rough the first time." Sonja replied as Bellatrix stopped coughing. "But how do you feel now?" She asked.

"Really… Good actually…" She replied slowly. "Kinda like I'm floating." She said as she sat back on her bed.

"That's how I handle it." Sonja said as she held her hand out to Bellatrix, who handed her the joint back. "It relaxes me."

"I can see that." Bellatrix said as she smoothly tucked her hands behind her head and fell back on her bed. "Where did you get that stuff?"

"You can buy it from certain muggles, but that's dangerous. My uncle grows it back home, and he sends me quite a bit every month." Sonja said. "If you want, I can have him send me more for you."

"Maybe, right now I don't think I'll use much." Bellatrix said as she slowly drifted off to sleep.

The next day

Bellatrix led Sonja onto platform Nine and three quarters in plenty of time to find a compartment on the train. After placing their trunks in the compartment they chose, they moved to the window to watch as the other students showed up. The first group to show up after they did was the older students, confidently striding through the barrier and to the cars they had claimed toward the front of the train. Next was the second, third, and fourth years, comfortable in saying goodbye to their parents for the entire school year, promising to visit for Christmas. Last to arrive was the first years, alternately excited and nervous as they boarded the train and took whatever compartments they could.

Suddenly, the door to their compartment opened and a young boy already dressed in his school robes with long black hair pulled back into a ponytail stepped in, dragging his trunk. He took one look at Sonja and his face clouded. "What are you doing here? Did mom and dad put you up to this?" He asked. "I can take care of myself. Just because I can't use youkai doesn't make me helpless."

"Jet. I'm not here because of you." Sonja replied. "There was an accident, and I got hit with some weird energy that reverted me to eleven. I can't use chakra anymore, and it was replaced with magic." She explained, trying to calm her cousin. "I'm a witch now, and I'm attending this school, same as you, to learn to use my magic."

Her explanation seemed to appease Jet as he wrestled his trunk into the overhead rack and sat across from the two witches. As soon as he sat down, Bellatrix tucked her legs under her and leaned into Sonja's shoulder with a sigh. "I can't wait to get back to Hogwarts. Hopefully they still have Quidditch there."

"What's quidditch?" Sonja asked, causing a scandalized shout to issue from outside their compartment just before a red haired boy barged in, followed by none other than Harry Potter and Tonks, who's hair was currently ice blue.

"What's quidditch?" The red haired boy repeated shocked.

"Ummm… Who are you?" Sonja asked as she gave Tonks a barely perceptible nod, which the former auror trainee returned.

"Ron Weasley. Self proclaimed quidditch expert." He said as he plopped into a seat next to Jet. Harry sat next to him, leaving Tonks to take the seat next to Bellatrix. For the rest of the train ride, they listened to Ron explain quidditch, with helpful insertions from Tonks or Bellatrix. Sonja had to admit. It sounded fun. She figured, based on Ron's explanation, she'd make a good chaser or seeker.

The one sour note of the entire ride came right after Ron finished explaining the rules of quidditch and how one scored points. A blonde haired boy walked in, followed by two large boys.

He took one look around the compartment with a sneer before his eyes landed on Harry, or more precisely, Harry's scar. "You're Harry Potter aren't you?" The boy asked, as if they should feel blessed by his mere presence.

"I am." Harry replied. "Pleased to meet you." He lied smoothly, trying to avoid making a bad first impression.

"Well you would go very far if you manage to avoid the wrong sorts of people." The boy replied with a significant look at Tonks and Ron. "My name is Malfoy. Draco Malfoy. It'd be my pleasure to guide you away from the wrong sorts of people." Draco said as he held out his hand.

Harry stared at the extended hand for a moment before looking Draco in the eye. "I think I can tell the wrong sorts all by myself thanks." Harry replied, causing Draco to leave the compartment with a huff, his two sidekicks trailing him dumbly.

The rest of the ride was relatively peaceful, and before long, the train was slowing to a stop at the Hogsmeade station.

Then there was Hagrid. Towering above the crowded students, he shouted for the first years to follow him.

"Ooh!" Bellatrix exclaimed as she grabbed Sonja's arm and dragged her after the large man. "Stick close. The boats only hold four."

"Kinda hard to wander off when you have a death grip on my arm." Sonja muttered as she allowed herself to be dragged forward. They arrived at the edge of the lake to see a small fleet of boats. Hagrid took one to himself and directed them to board the boats to cross the huge lake. As she was pulled toward the boats, she looked across the lake to see the castle perched on top of the hill overlooking the lake. They settled in the boat and were quickly joined by two other witches.

One had blonde hair and violet eyes and gave off an aura of aloofness. The other had red hair and green eyes and seemed to practically vibrate in excitement.

"I can't believe I'm finally here." The second girl gushed. "My name's Tracy. This is Daphne." She said indicating the girl next to her.

"Bella Black." Bellatrix said, avoiding using her full first name.

"Sonja Uchiha." Sonja said as she held her hand out to the two girls. "Pleased to meet you. What house are you hoping for?" She asked as Tracy excitedly shook her hand and Daphne took her hand for a moment before pulling away as if she were beneath her.

"Oh give the ice queen act a rest Daph." Tracy said as she rolled her eyes. "And we were both hoping to be in Slytherin. My parents were, and so were hers."

"I wouldn't mind Slytherin." Bellatrix mused. "But then again Ravenclaw also has appeal."

"Oh please." Daphne said, speaking for the first time since they had met her. "Ravenclaw are a bunch of bookworms. Slytherin is every bit as smart and will go farther after school rather than just gathering knowledge for its own sake."

The four argued the pros and cons of each house all the way across the lake and into the castle. A serious old woman greeted them at the door and led them into a side room. "In a moment you will be sorted into your houses. These will determine several things about your time here at Hogwarts, from where you will sit at mealtimes, to who your classmates will be." The woman said as her eyes fell on Bellatrix, and then Tonks. She showed no surprise, having been briefed by the headmaster, as all the teachers had been. "I will call you all by name, and you will come to stand before me after which you will be sorted." She finished as she turned and left the room. She came back several minutes later and directed the first years to follow her to the great hall. "Wait here." She said leaving them standing in a group just inside the door.

Professor McGonagall stopped in front of a three legged stool and set an old hat on it. As soon as the hat touched the stool, it began to sing. It sang the history of the school, touching on the rivalries of the houses, and explaining the strengths of each house. Once the hat finished its song, Professor McGonagall pulled a roll of paper from her pocket and unrolled it. "Black, Bellatrix." The name caused several of the older students to break into whispers as they thought that they recognized the name.

Bellatrix walked up to the stool as Professor McGonagall took the hat in hand. Bellatrix sat on the stool and the professor set the hat on the young witch's head. After several seconds, the hat shouted out her house. "Slytherin!" The sorting passed quickly, with most first years sitting for only a few seconds before the hat shouted out a house. Tracy and Daphne both got what they wanted and went to Slytherin, but unfortunately so did Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle. When McGonagall called Harry Potter, an expectant hush went over the gathered students. Harry sat on the stool with the hat on his head for several minutes before it shouted out. "Gryffindor!" This caused a loud explosion of noise from the Lion's table as they all cheered wildly as Harry grinned and stood to join his new housemates.

Tonks followed Harry into Gryffindor, as well as Ron. Jet went to Ravenclaw while Sonja followed Bellatrix into Slytherin along with Blaise Zabini. With Blaise, the sorting was done and Dumbledore stood before the gathered students.

"Before the feast begins, I would like to say a few words. The first years are informed that the Forbidden Forest is just that, forbidden. A few of our older students would do well to remember that as well." He said with a twinkle in his eye. "Also out caretaker has a list of banned items posted outside his office, students would do well to review it. He would also like me to remind you all that magic is not permitted in the corridors between classes. Also, the third floor corridor on the left is off limits to anyone who does not wish to die a horrible and painful death. And finally; nitwit, blubber, oddment, tweak." He finished before sitting down once more. As soon as he sat down, the platters on all the tables filled with food.

"He's a bit odd isn't he?" Harry asked Ron.

"Or bloody brilliant." Tonks interjected. "He's the most powerful wizard short of You-Know-Who."

"Who Voldemort?" Harry asked, causing Tonks to pale while Ron choked on his roll he had just bitten into.

"Bloody hell mate!" Ron exclaimed. "You're some kinda brave using his name out loud like that."

"I don't see the point in not using it." Harry replied. "Yes he did horrible things. But then again, so did Hitler, and you don't catch muggles calling him He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Not using his silly sounding name is just barking mad."

"You know I've never quite heard it explained that way before." Tonks said with a thoughtful look. She opened her mouth, but now sound came out. She looked frustrated for a moment before trying again. "V..v…Voldemort." She said in a whisper as her hair faded from the electric blue it had been to a mousy brown and Ron launched into a coughing fit as he tried to expel the bit of chicken caught in his throat form when he had gasped in shock.

Over at the Slytherin table, Sonja was staring at Dumbledore in shock. "He's off his rocker isn't he?" She asked.

"Maybe." Bellatrix replied. "No one really knows for sure. The one thing I can tell you is that he is the only man that Voldemort fears, and for good reason. That man is the most powerful wizard of this age."

"And also a genius." Daphne added.

"That he may be, but he's still barking mad." Tracy replied as they finished their meal.

Dumbledore stood before the gathered students once more. "Remember that classes start tomorrow. Your heads of house will pass out your schedules at breakfast. Until then, prefects take the first years to the dorms. Goodnight." He finished as the prefects from each house stood to lead the newest students out.

Saxyguy – That's all for now folks. Just as a fair warning, Don't expect much from Jet yet. He won't really play a major role until chamber of secrets. I introduced him now so that he is the same age as Sonja appears.

Jet Uchiha

Age: 11

Eyes: seafoam green

Hair: black ponytail with bangs (Itachi's style)

Ears and Tail: tan with black rings on tail

House: Ravenclaw

Clothing: School robes and a blue and black scarf in the winter

Note: The first time Jet appears in anything other then school robes, assume that is his normal daily attire.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

That night was the first night Harry had 'the dream' as he later began to call it. He woke in his bed, but the bed was much larger then when he had lain down. He stood naturally on all fours and padded to the edge of the bed before leaping to the floor and crossing to the door. Somehow he knew without seeing that he was a small black kitten. He didn't freak out, the form seemed as natural to him as his human one, and it certainly wasn't the weirdest dream he had ever had. He padded softly to the common room and found it empty save for Tonks.

The young ex-auror trainee immediately walked over and scooped him up before flopping into a cushy chair and stroking his fur lovingly. "You are so cute." She cooed softly as she stroked him.

'_This is a rather nice dream…'_ Harry thought as Tonks lifted him before her face and stared into his green eyes.

"Such pretty eyes too…" She mused dreamily before setting him down. "Run along now. I need sleep for tomorrow."

Harry scampered back up to his dorm room and curled up on the pillow of his bed. His dream ended and he slept peacefully the rest of the night.

Slytherin dorm

Sonja slowly awoke to realize that she wasn't alone in her bed. Her eyes snapped open and she found herself face to face with a sleeping Bellatrix.

'_Good thing these are only double rooms…'_ Sonja thought as she sighed. _'I hope that this is an effect of the bond and that she doesn't just do this to people.'_

Sonja slowly tried to wriggle out of Bellatrix's grip to prepare for their first day of school, only to have the dark haired witch tighten her grip.

"Don…go…" Bellatrix sighed in her sleep. "Comfy…"

Sonja sighed once more as she gently shook the young witch awake. "Bella, it's time to get up. We have to get ready for breakfast." Sonja said as attempted once more to wiggle free.

Bellatrix groaned as she woke and sat up. "But I was having such a nice dream…" She said as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes. Sonja, finally free, rolled out of bed and started dressing for the day. "You are so cuddly when you sleep. Kinda like this little fox I keep running into. She likes to curl up in my lap…" Bellatrix said causing Sonja to trip and fall as she pulled on her stockings. "Clumsy much?" Bellatrix asked as the thump of Sonja hitting the floor broke through her reminiscing.

"Get out of bed!" Sonja snapped, embarrassed. "We have to get down to the great hall to get our schedules."

"Fine, fine." Bellatrix said as she finally rolled out of bed and started dressing. "I think I like you better asleep." Bellatrix commented before getting nailed in the back of the head with a rolled pair of socks. "Alright! I'm almost done! You're so pushy in the mornings." Bellatrix continued as she slipped on her robes before getting nailed with another pair of socks.

The two witches slid into adjacent seats across from Tracy and Daphne, just in time for the great hall to go silent as Harry walked in with Tonks and Ron. The trio quickly sat at the Gryffindor table and proceeded to load plates with food. After several seconds, the chatter slowly returned to the hall as students began talking once more. Within minutes, the heads of house, were passing out class schedules.

Receiving theirs, the four girls from Slytherin immediately began comparing classes. "Huh. They're all the same." Sonja mused.

"They are until third year. All you get to take until then is core classes." Bellatrix said holding up her schedule. "Potions, Transfiguration, Charms, Astronomy, History of Magic, Defense Against the Dark Arts, and as a bonus, they teach everyone to fly a broom in first year."

"We get to learn to fly already?" Sonja asked. "I am so looking forward to that." She said, already thinking about trying out for the Quidditch team.

"Well you won't have to wait long, it's this afternoon." Daphne said, looking slightly green at the prospect of her feet leaving solid ground.

"Don't get too excited though." Bellatrix warned. "First years are never allowed to try out for the house teams. In fact it's been nearly a half century since a first year made one of the teams. Now let's see…" Bellatrix mused as she looked over her schedule. "First up today is potions with first year Gryffindors."

Potions was horrible. It was basically two hours of the instructor, Snape, showing how much he hated the Gryffindor house. He especially targeted the 'Gryffindor Golden Boy' as Snape called Harry, asking him several advanced questions, and taking points from his house when he didn't know the answers. All class, the greasy haired man played favorites; assisting Slytherin students and at best ignoring the Gryffindors, all the while taking every opportunity to snipe at Harry. Finally they left the class for the Great Hall and lunch.

"Blimey, I thought that class was never going to end." Ron exclaimed as he and Harry sat on either side of Tonks at the table.

"I swear if it didn't end when it did, I was going to hex that bloody fool into next week, teacher or not." Tonks growled as she stabbed her knife into the slice of roast on her plate. "Playing favorites like that. Who does he think he is? How does Dumbledore let that happen?"

"Well at least we have flying lessons next. That should be fun." Harry said. "Unfortunately it's with Slytherin house, but I hear Madame Hooch isn't bad."

"No she isn't." Ron replied. "Fred and George love her, but then again, they love anyone who laughs at their pranks."

"Well hurry up and eat." Tonks said as she polished off the food on her plate. "We have to get to class soon, and it's a bit of a walk to the courtyard this is going to be in."

Courtyard

The two houses stood facing one another, each student standing next to a broom. Madame Hooch stood at one end of the double line.

"Now on my word, each of you will hold your hand out over your broom and say 'Up.' Be sure that you mean it, otherwise the broom won't respond." She explained before holding her hand out over her own broom and saying the command, causing the broom to spring up into her hand. "Ready? Now." She said.

As one, all the students said up. Some were more successful at getting their brooms to respond then others. Harry's jumped to his hand immediately and vibrated as if excited. Sonja and Bellatrix both had their brooms leap straight to their hands, as did Malfoy, who wore a superior smirk at his success. Tonks and Ron both got their brooms to raise to their hands, but it was a bit sluggish.

Once all the students had a broom in hand, Madame Hooch began again. "Now, on my whistle, I want each of you to kick off the ground, hover for a moment, then lean forward slightly to come back down." She explained as she pulled a silver whistle from her pocket and hung it around her neck on a lanyard. As she brought it up to her lips, a surprised exclamation brought everyone's attention to Neville, who was slowly floating off the ground. "Mr. Longbottom! Come back down immediately!" Madame Hooch exclaimed as Neville continued to rise slowly. He got up to about ten feet before he lost his balance and slid off the broom to one side, landing in a heap. He stood slowly, cradling his wrist.

"Oh dear." Madame Hooch said as she rushed over and inspected his wrist. "It's broken. Come with me." Madame Hooch said as she supported Neville and led him away. She stopped and turned back. "And everyone stay on the ground until I get back. If I catch one broom in the air when I return, the rider will be on the way home before they can say quidditch." She finished before leading Neville away.

"Look!" Malfoy exclaimed as he rushed over to where Neville had landed and snatched something off the ground. "The fat slob dropped his rememberall." He said as he held it up.

"Give it to me Malfoy." Harry said as he walked over and held out his hand.

"I think I'll leave it someplace for him to find." Malfoy said with a sneer. "Like the top of a tree." He finished as he kicked off the ground and soared away.

Harry mounted his broom and made to follow, only to have Hermoine step in front of him. "Stop." She said. "First off, you could get in trouble, and secondly, you don't even know how to…" She would have continued but Harry kicked off the ground and soared over her. "What an idiot." Hermoine said as she shook her head.

Harry wobbled in the air for the first couple seconds, but rapidly caught his balance as his slim stature and quick reflexes lent themselves handily to the task at hand. "Give it here Malfoy or I'll knock you off that broom!" Harry shouted as he pulled up level with the blonde ponce.

"Try it Potter!" Malfoy shouted back.

Harry shot forward like a spear, only to have Malfoy barrel roll to avoid him. While he was upside down, Draco saw Sonja streaking towards him from the ground. He spun one hundred eighty degrees as he righted himself to avoid her charge, leaving him facing two riders vice one.

"What are you doing Uchiha?" Draco spat.

"Trying to salvage what little respect our house still has before pricks like you completely wipe it out." Sonja replied as she drifted farther from Harry attempting to force Draco to only face one of them.

"You'll pay for that!" Draco shouted as he shot toward Sonja, who rolled to avoid his initial charge before shooting off with Draco hot on her tail.

Harry followed at a slower pace, biding his time until he could make a play for Neville's rememberall.

The three first years zipped through the towers of Hogwarts, buzzing by windows with the grace of a midair ballet.

McGonagall looked up from grading papers just in time to see them shoot past her office window. She lunged from her chair and threw the window open to watch. Just as she did, Malfoy finally caught up to Sonja.

He looped above her and stomped down on her shoulder, sending her careening toward the wall of a nearby tower. The young witch, kicked her broom out from under her to clear her legs before she hit the wall. Holding her borrowed broom in her left hand, she took several running steps up the wall before launching herself into a backflip over Malfoy. The blonde haired Slytherin stared in shock for a moment before he thought to check on where Harry was. He glanced back to see the black haired Gryffindor speeding towards him.

Determined not to allow Harry to win, Draco cocked his arm back and threw the rememberall as hard as he could toward the castle.

Harry poured on an extra burst of speed as he saw Malfoy throw the little ball, streaking towards the wall so fast the world blurred around him. He caught the little ball inches from McGonagall's open window and flipped his broom around gracefully, bringing him to a complete stop with his back to the window. He smiled happily as he glided back to the other students slowly.

Elsewhere

Sonja groaned as she pushed herself off the ground with her left hand, her right arm hanging useless from where Malfoy had dislocated her shoulder. She glared down at the offending appendage before reaching up to reset the joint.

"Are you alright Uchiha?" A familiar voice behind her asked. Sonja turned to find herself facing the head of her house. "If memory serves, Madame Hooch told you specifically to remain grounded until she returned."

"My apologies sir." Sonja said, attempting to remain respectful as she lowered her left arm. "I was attempting to stop Malfoy from bringing disgrace to our house with his petty antics."

Snape drew his wand, causing Sonja to shy back slightly. "Relax Uchiha. I'm just going to fix that shoulder." He said as he tapped her shoulder with his wand, causing it to pop back into place painlessly. "Now come with me."

Courtyard

The rest of the class cheered as Harry drifted to the ground holding Neville's rememberall aloft. He smiled widely and soaked in the praise for several seconds before he spotted McGonagall striding across the grass towards them with her mouth set in a grim line.

"Bugger." Harry muttered.

"Mister Potter. Come with me now." McGonagall said once she reached the class.

"Professor, it wasn't…" Tonks began.

Whatever she was going to say was lost when McGonagall cut her off. "This is not your issue Miss Tonks. Mister Potter, if you would?" She said as she turned and began to walk away with Harry right behind her, looking for all the world as if someone had shot his dog.

Later

Tonks and Ron looked up as Harry joined them at dinner wearing a huge grin.

"Well someone looks like the cat that ate the canary. Spill." Tonks said flatly.

"McGonagall was impressed by my flying today. She recommended that Oliver Wood, the Gryffindor quidditch captain, recruit me for a seeker." Harry said happily.

"Oh my god." Ron said reverently. "You must be the youngest seeker in a…"

"Century." Harry finished. "Professor McGonagall told me." Harry said with a grin. "I even get to go to Diagon alley with her this weekend to pick out my broom. I have to pay for it of course, but that's a small price to pay." Harry finished.

Little did he know there was a similar conversation going on at the Slytherin table.

"Snape wants you to be the seeker for the house team?" Bellatrix asked stunned.

Sonja shrugged as she piled meat and cheese on a slice of bread to make a sandwich. "Yeah. I don't get it much either. First years aren't even allowed brooms aren't we?"

"Normally no. But if Snape wants you to play, they might make an exception." Daphne said.

"They already have." Sonja replied. "I'm not the only first year seeker this year. Harry Potter made the Gryffindor team. Both of us are going with McGonagall to purchase brooms this weekend."

"Well with the way you two flew today, that should make the first Slytherin Gryffindor game very interesting." Tracy commented.

"I don't think I can beat him." Sonja said through a mouthful of food.

"What? You outflew everyone in the sky in class."Daphne said. "If Malfoy hadn't cheated like he did, I dare say you could have taken the rememberall yourself."

"But Harry was holding back." Sonja said as she swallowed her bite of sandwich. "He's almost afraid of showing people up; and polite to a fault. It's almost like he expects to get hit for being better then people." Sonja said as she set her food back on her plate. "But I could tell. The first time we see him really lose himself in the game, it will be a special thing. Don't blink when it happens. Especially if I'm up there too. That will be a match to watch." Sonja finished without a hint of arrogance.

As she leaned back down to return to eating, Daphne looked over her at the Ravenclaw table to see Jet seated next to the Grey Lady of Ravenclaw, seemingly talking to her. "Hey Sonja, since when can Jet hear the Grey Lady?" Daphne asked. "That was one of her mysteries is that no one could understand what she said."

"I don't know, but I can hear her just fine, she just never says anything to me, so I haven't said anything back. You really can't hear her?" Sonja replied as she looked over her shoulder.

Saxyguy – This seems like a good place to end it. And Oh Nos! Snape is nice to Sonja! Could this mean he manages to redeem himself? You won't know till later! The following is a short aside, showing when Jet meets the Grey Lady.

Omake

Jet sat in the library, pouring over his charms homework. He had already compiled a list of questions that he needed to answer in order to effectively write the paper he had been assigned by Professor Flitwick. As had become the norm over the day, the Grey Lady of Ravenclaw floated over his shoulder, reading his paper. "Why do you never speak?" He asked suddenly as he scratched out the answer to his first question.

The Gray Lady didn't reply to his question, instead continuing to read. "You're looking in the wrong book." She whispered. Without a word, Jet closed the book he was reading and slid another out from the pile. "Third chapter." She said as Jet flipped through the book.

Jet suddenly slapped the book shut. "Lady Ravenclaw, I understand that you are trying to help, but with all due respect, please allow me to do my own homework." Jet said as he turned and looked at the translucent ghost behind him.

Rowana gasped and covered her mouth as her face flushed a lighter gray. "You can hear me?" She asked in shock.

"Yeah? Can't everyone?" Jet asked curiously.

"No. No one has ever responded to a thing I've said before." Rowana replied as she slowly returned to her normal color. "Only the other ghosts. I'm terribly sorry about that. It just makes me feel like I'm more connected to the world around me if I talk, even if no one listens."

"I have a question though." Jet said. "What is your name? We only know you as the Grey Lady…"

"I am Rowana Ravenclaw, one of the four founders of Hogwarts." Rowana replied softly. "Pleased to meet you."

"Likewise" Jet said. "At least you have someone to talk to now." Jet said, upbeat.

Saxyguy – There we go. I actually have plans for Rowana later. Big plans, but you'll have to wait to find out.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Harry and Sonja stood in the middle of the quidditch supply store in Diagon Alley. McGonagall had elected to wait outside, claiming the mixture of smells from the polish kits bothered her.

"So which one did you plan on getting?" Sonja asked as she inspected one of the new Cleansweeps.

"I talked to Ron and he recommended one of the new Cleansweeps, or the new model of the Nimbus." Harry said as he shifted to look at the Nimbus 2000. "He said the Cleansweeps were more durable, but the Nimbus was faster and more maneuverable."

"Then as Seekers, I think the Nimbus is what we need." Sonja replied as she stepped up next to Harry.

"Doesn't this defeat the purpose of being on separate teams?" Harry asked as they both walked to the counter to place their broom orders.

"Not in my mind." Sonja replied. "See the way I look at it, is you and I are quidditch rivals, or will be soon. Equipment doesn't matter as much as the skill of the one using it, so if we want to truly test ourselves, we should use the same gear, that way, the one who wins, is more skilled."

"That makes sense." Harry said before falling silent for a few seconds. "I never thanked you for helping with Malfoy."

"Don't worry overmuch about it." Sonja replied as she started filling out the order form. "Malfoy is just a schoolyard bully, and I hate people like him." She said as she quickly finished and handed an extra form to Harry. "Friends?" She asked as she held out her hand.

"Yeah. I'd like that." Harry replied as he took the form and shook Sonja's hand.

The next two weeks passed rapidly, and the first years grew acclimated to their new life at Hogwarts. Soon it was time for their first spell in charms.

"One of a wizard's most rudimentary skills is levitation, or the ability to make objects fly." Professor Flitwick said as he lectured from the top of a stack of books. "The incantation is Wingardium Leviosa. And don't forget the swish and flick movement we've been practicing."

The room was filled with murmured incantations as the students gave their first spell a shot. Nearly all of the students failed completely, and none managed to make their feather float for more than a second or two. Tonks didn't even attempt the spell, instead choosing to read ahead with Professor Flitwick's permission. "Ron! Stop. You're going to put an eye out like that." Hermione said. "Beside's, you're not even saying it right."

"Then you do it if you're so clever!" Ron retorted.

"Fine then." Hermione said as she drew her wand and performed the motions. "Wingardium Leviosa." She said, causing the feather in front of the two to float away from the table and into the air.

"Well done Miss Granger! Ten points to Gryffindor!" The short charms professor said excitedly. There was a sudden flash of light and heat from Harry's table and his partner, Seamus, set their feather violently aflame.

"Professor, I think we need another feather over here." Harry said. Meanwhile, Sonja and Bellatrix were taking turns skimming their feather along the table top, trying to mask their success as they giggled at Seamus' mistake.

Later

Harry, Tonks, and Ron were walking to the great hall for lunch as Ron was complaining about Hermione.

"Honestly, she's such a know it all. No wonder she doesn't have any friends." The red haired boy said.

Harry looked at his friend in shock before Hermione brushed passed them, looking upset. "I think she heard you." Harry said, causing Ron to look decidedly uncomfortable.

"That wasn't very nice." Sonja said coldly as she brushed by Ron on her way after Hermione.

"I can't believe you would say something like that!" Tonks exclaimed. "You red headed git!" She shouted before storming off, followed rapidly by Harry, who tossed an apologetic look over his shoulder.

Dinner

Harry sat between Tonks and Ron at the table, trying to get Tonks to calm down, while Ron attempted to think of a way to apologize for how firmly he had lodged his foot in his mouth.

Suddenly the doors to the great hall burst open and Professor Quirrell sprinted in. He slid to a stop in the middle of the room. "Troll! In the dungeons!" He shouted. "Thought you should know." He finished calmly before fainting dead away.

The students began to panic as they all headed for the doors. Dumbledore stood and shouted for silence, and was ignored. Seeing drastic action was required to prevent a riot, Dumbledore raised his wand and shot a firecracker into the air, creating a deafening bang. The students all quieted down and turned to the head table.

"Everyone will remain calm." Dumbledore instructed firmly. "Prefects, lead your houses to you dorms. Teachers will accompany me to the dungeons." He said as he stood and lead the teachers out a side door.

"Gryffindors! This way." Percy shouted as he led the rest of the house back to the dorms.

Half way back to their room, Harry had a light bulb moment. "Hermione!" He exclaimed as he grabbed Ron and pulled him up short.

"What?" Ron asked.

"She doesn't know about the troll!" Harry said as he took off down the hall toward the girl's bathroom. Ron took off after him. Several second later, Tonks looked back for her friend, only to find the dark haired wizard missing.

Bathroom

Sonja sighed as she held the bushy haired witch. It had taken forever, but she had finally calmed down. "Feeling better?"

"A bit." Hermione said with a sniff. "Why does Ron have to be such a git?" She asked.

"He's a boy." Sonja replied. "They sometimes can't help but put their foot in their mouths. It's what they do. That's why they need us. To keep them from making themselves into bigger fools." She finished as a loud shuffling thump sounded from the hall. "Now what do you suppose that was?" She asked as the noise repeated itself.

"Sounds like footsteps." Hermione replied as she pulled away from Sonja. "But if it is, it's gotta be huge." She said just as the ten foot mountain troll pushed the door open and stepped in the room.

Both witches and troll stared at the other for several moments, each waiting for something to happen. Sonja went for her wand, and the troll brought its club over and down, intending to smash the two girls. Abandoning the wand idea, Sonja settled for tackling Hermione out of the way as the medium sized tree the troll used as a club smashed several floor tiles and destroyed the two end stalls. Sonja rolled off Hermione and came back to her feet with her wand out.

"Get behind me!" She shouted as she pointed to a bit of rubble. "Wingardium Leviosa!" She shouted before slicing her wand across, sending the small stone speeding into the troll's knee, causing it to howl in pain and hop on one foot as it clutched at it's hurting knee. Unfortunately, the stupid beast remained between the witches and the door, preventing them from simply running.

The door burst open and Harry barged in followed by Ron just as the troll recovered and swung again. Hermione drew her wand and, using the same spell as Sonja, slid the dark haired witch several feet to the side, safely out of the path of the troll's swing. Ron crouched and grabbed a piece of floor tile and threw it, hitting the troll in the side of the head.

Sonja scoffed at Ron's action. "Are you a wizard or not?" She shouted as she used the levitation charm to rip a sink from the wall and smash it into the side of the troll's head. "Use your bloody wand!" She shouted as Harry copied her and they both smashed the troll in the head with rubble from the floor. The troll stood stunned for a moment before raising its club once more. When it brought its hand around, the club remained suspended where it was, in line with Ron's wand.

McGonagall burst into the room just in time to see Ron flick his wand down and knock the troll out with its own club. The aged Transfiguration professor stared in shock as she clutched at her heart. "What happened here?" She shouted.

"Well, Ron had said something unkind to Hermione earlier today, so I was here trying to calm her down." Sonja began.

"I realized that neither of them knew of the troll in the castle, so Ron and I came to warn them. We figured it was safe with the troll being in the dungeons and all." Harry cut in.

"Obviously we were wrong." Ron finished up. "But at least we handled it and no one was hurt."

"But how?" Snape asked as he limped into the room. Somehow, Harry thought his ever present sneer was softer this time, and colored with pain. "How is it that four first years, who have only been taught one spell, managed to beat a mountain troll without injury?"

Harry and Ron both pointed at Sonja. "She came up with the idea to use the levitation charm to beat it with rubble." Ron said. "Worked alright so Harry and I joined in."

"Well regardless, you all could have died." Professor McGonagall snapped. "Ten points from Gryffindor for your misguided comments Mister Weasley." She continued. "Five points awarded to all of you for your quick thinking and quick action, but mostly for dumb luck."McGonagall finished. "Now return to your dorms."

Snape motioned for Sonja to accompany him as McGonagall lead Harry, Ron, and Hermione away. As the three teens shuffled back to their dorm behind their head of house, Ron glanced over at Hermione.

"I'm sorry for earlier." Ron said. "I didn't mean it. You do have friends. Me and Harry." He said.

Hermione smiled. "Thank you." She said quietly as they stepped into their common room.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN POTTER?" A female voice exploded as soon as Harry stepped into the portrait hole.

"N…Now Tonks, I can explain…"

"I take my eyes off you for a second… One damn second!" Tonks raged as her hair cycled to a vibrant red and the smell of ash filled the air around her. "And you vanish! Gone to fight some troll!" She said as she stepped right up to him.

"I didn't mean to fight it… It just kinda happened." Harry said meekly.

"It always seems to just happen with you." Tonks hissed as she poked him in the chest.

"Harry just kiss her and get it over with!" Seamus snarked from across the room.

Harry immediately flushed a deep red while Tonks spun and whipped her wand from the holster she wore on her wrist.

"Nymphadora Tonks!" Professor McGonagall shouted, having spun around at Seamus' comment. "Put your wand away this instant!"

"Damn…" Tonks muttered as she slipped her wand back up her sleeve. "Forgot she was here…"

"You and Mister Potter both have detention this Friday with Mister Filch." McGonagall said. Harry opened his mouth to retort, only to have the professor cut him off. "You will be going as well because of your earlier actions. You didn't think just taking points would be all that happened did you?" Harry closed his mouth with a snap, deciding not to mention that Ron was with him, as she had seemed to forget. "Now off to bed with all of you."

"Your first name is Nyphadora?" Harry asked in a whisper as he slipped next to Tonks as they walked across the common room.

"If you're smart, you'll forget you ever heard it." Tonks replied.

"I like it." Harry replied simply as he and Tonks split and headed for their separate dorms. If Harry had looked back, he might have caught Tonks staring at his back with a light blush, quickly hidden due to her metamorph abilities.

"You're lucky Seamus." Harry said as they climbed the stairs to their dorm. "If Professor McGonagall hadn't been there, Tonks would have hexed you with extreme prejudice." He commented, making Seamus pale.

Dungeons

Snape was escorting Sonja back to the Slytherin dorms when he suddenly stopped and pulled her into his office. "Miss Uchiha, what I am about to ask you may sound a bit odd, but are you friends with Potter?"

"In a manner of speaking, I guess you could say that. Why?" Sonja replied confused.

"Because I made a promise. One that I intend to keep, but am finding difficult to do on my own." Snape explained. "You see, out young Mister Potter is the target of a man. A very dangerous man, that many believe to be dead."

"Well if he's dead what does Harry have to worry about?" Sonja asked.

"I said that they believe him dead." Snape said placing emphasis on believe. "Not that he is. The man was once known as the Dark Lord. I called him master once." Snape said quietly. "But no longer. The problem is, while he may be physically dead, Lord Voldemort has ways to return to life. I'm not sure exactly how, but I do know that, when he does he will come after Potter. What I want you to do for me, is to remain close to Potter. Be his friend and keep an eye on him when I can't."

"Why is this so important to you? If you don't mind my asking sir. Besides, you seem to hate him." Sonja inquired.

"The way I act toward Potter is an unfortunate necessity. I cannot explain more now, but believe me when I say I wish it was not. And this is important to me because I already failed my best and only friend by allowing Voldemort to kill his parents." Snape explained. "I can't, and won't, fail again. Can you do this for me?"

"I don't see why not." Sonja replied. "He's a nice enough guy. And besides, hanging around him might be fun, if tonight is anything to go by."

Snape opened to door to his office and motioned Sonja out into the hall. "Yes his father had the innate ability to attract trouble too. He seems just as adept at handling it as his father was." The potions master said as he resumed escorting Sonja back to the dorm. "Oh and Miss Uchiha." Snape began, pausing in his walk. "You will serve detention with Mister Filch this Friday for you part in tonight's proceedings." He said.

Slytherin dorms

Sonja's return to the dorms was met with very little fanfare, as most of the students were more interested in attempting to question Snape about the troll.

"It has been taken care of." Snape replied coolly before leaving the common room as Sonja made a quick escape to her shared room with Bellatrix.

As soon as she entered the room, Sonja was enveloped in a tight hug. "What took you so long? You know there's a troll loose right?" Bellatrix, already dressed for bed, asked as she squeezed Sonja.

"Bella… Air…" Sonja wheezed as she slowly turned blue.

"Oh! Sorry." Bellatrix said as she released Sonja and stepped back. "Now why were you gone so long?" She asked as Sonja dressed for bed.

"I had to calm down Hermione." Sonja replied. "By the time I had her calm, the troll just happened to walk into the bathroom we were in." She continued causing Bellatrix to gasp. "I hit it with a rock using the levitation charm we were working on in class when Potter and Weasley showed up. Between the three of us, we beat the troll senseless with some readily available rubble, then the teachers showed up." Sonja finished.

"When I was your age, I would have never been able to do that." Bellatrix said in awe.

"But you forget, I'm not my age." Sonja said jokingly. "And neither are you. We're both older then we look. Now lets get some sleep. I have a match tomorrow."

"Right. Bellatrix said as she flopped onto Sonja's bed.

"Um, Bella, that's my bed." Sonja said.

"I know." Bellatrix said. "But you wake up with me in it every morning anyway, I may as well start sleeping here."

Sonja sighed in frustration before silently admitting she did sleep better next to the curly haired witch. "Fine. You can sleep with me." Sonja replied. "But do NOT tell anyone." Sonja said menacingly as she sat on the edge of the bed and pulled open the drawer on her bedside table and pulled a joint from it.

"What's that for?" Bellatrix asked.

"I fought a troll tonight." Sonja explained. "I may be experienced, but I'm technically still an eleven year old kid. I need something to calm me down before I go to sleep." She said as she snapped her fingers, creating a lighter sized flame at the tip of her index finger and lit the joint. "You want some?" She asked after taking a hit.

"Sure." Bellatrix said as she accepted the joint.

Breakfast

Harry sat staring at his plate in nervousness.

"Oh go on Harry." Ron said. "You need your strength."

"But I've never played quidditch before." Harry said glumly. "What if I embarrass myself?" He finished as he picked up a piece of toast and began to shred it.

"You won't." Hermione replied. "It's in your blood."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Harry asked.

"It means that your father was one of the best seekers that Gryffindor has ever seen." Tonks explained. "The only seeker to only miss the snitch three times at Hogwarts. Shattered the old record of six, he did."

"Really?" Harry asked as the mail arrived. He absently took a bite of toast as the owls began to drop mail to people.

"Wow." Ron said slowly as a post owl dropped a copy of the Daily Prophet in front of him. "They know more about you then you do. It's kinda creepy."

"Do you mind if I borrow that?" Tonks asked as she pointed at Ron's paper. The red haired boy made an affirmative grunt and handed her the paper as he shoveled more food onto his plate. Tonks flipped the paper open, only to gasp in shock at the headline. "Gringotts got broken into?"

"What?" Harry asked.

"Believed to be the work of as of yet unknown dark wizards or witches, the goblins of Gringotts admit to the break in on the thirty first of August, but attest that nothing was taken." Tonks began, reading directly from the paper. "The vault in question, vault seven one three was in fact emptied earlier that day."

"That's the vault Hagrid and I went to after mine." Harry said. "Whatever Hagrid took, was what they wanted. And whatever it is, is at Hogwarts now."

"Well if it's here, then it's safe." Hermione said. "This is the safest place on the planet. Now don't worry about that. You have a match in a little bit."

"Right." Harry said, feeling much better as he began to eat.

Quidditch Pitch

Harry stood next to Oliver as they waited for the doors to open. "What'cha got there Harry?" Oliver asked.

"Wireless radio." Harry replied as he finished strapping on the throat mike and poked the earbud into his left ear.

"What's it for?" Fred asked as he shouldered his beater bat.

"Dunno. I found it in my locker." He replied. "Note said it was from a friend." He finished as the door in front of them opened. As one, the Gryffindor team mounted their brooms and launched off into the stadium. Harry felt as if the world had exploded from how loud the spectators were. He started when a crackle filled the ear bud before Sonja's voice spoke.

"Well? Does the wireless work?" She asked. "If you hear me, you just have to press the button on the mike to talk."

"Yeah it works." Harry replied. "Why do I need to talk to the opposing team's seeker though?"

"I felt it would be nice." Sonja replied. "Besides, you need to be warned. The rest of the team plays dirty. So watch yourself. You aren't much of a rival if you get killed in your first match." She said as the teams took their positions in a circle above the middle of the field. Sonja and Harry hovered slightly above the rest of their teams, facing each other. Harry quirked an eyebrow in curiosity as Sonja pulled a small white stick from behind her ear and put it in her mouth before snapping her fingers a lighting it.

"What's that?" Harry asked.

"I'll explain later." Sonja replied. "Your first encounter with intoxicants should not be when you're flying. Now pay attention, game's about to start." Sonja said, nodding her head toward Madame Hooch as she stepped out next to the box sitting center field.

"Now this had better be a nice clean game." She said as she glared at Marcus Flint, the Slytherin captain who looked like he had some troll blood in him. After shifting her glare to each team, Madame Hooch lightly kicked the box at her feet, causing the lid to pop open. Two black balls shot out, followed by the golden snitch.

"The Bludgers are up, followed by the Golden Snitch." Lee Jordan, one of the Weasley twin's friends, announced. "Remember the Snitch is worth one hundred and fifty points and the seeker that catches it, ends the game." He continued as the snitch flew up and lapped Harry's head once as if inspecting him before doing the same to Sonja. Madame Hooch reached down and picked up the quaffle and tossed it straight up into the middle of the circled players.

All six chasers on the field lunged for the red ball, but Angelina got there first. Tucking the ball under her arm, she rolled and looped to escape the crowd. Within seconds, she was clear of the melee and streaking toward the Slytherin goal posts. Flint caught up to her and tried to ram her, only to have the lighter chaser flip into a sloth grip to dodge his charge. Angelina faked toward the right goal and dropped the quaffle behind her before kicking it into the center goal.

"Angelina Johnson scores in a brilliant break away! Ten points for Gryiffindor!"

Flint grabbed the quaffle as it fell and made for the Gryffindor goal. He ducked one bludger and kicked Alicia away as she tried to over take him. Harry missed the rest of the play as he saw Sonja take off. Glancing in front of her, Harry saw a small glint of gold and he was off, pushing his broom as fast as it would go to overtake his rival.

"Nice save by Oliver Wood! And it looks like the seekers are after something!"

Flint had just recovered the quaffle and passed it toward one of the other Slytherin chasers when Sonja and Harry blazed by. Harry, reacting to movement, backhanded the quaffle out of his way as he continued to chase down the snitch, causing the red ball to land in Katie's hands. Harry glanced back to see 'the Girls' as their chaser line was called, playing a three dimensional high speed game of hot potato to keep the quaffle out of Slytherin hands. None of the girls actually caught the ball, merely swatting it back and forth as they made their way steadily up field. Harry refocused his attention on the chase just in time to see Sonja catch a bludger to the side, sending her spinning away and leaving Harry open behind the snitch. As he reached for it, his broom suddenly lurched and bucked, as if trying to throw him.

The crowd gasped in shock as Harry's broom barrel rolled several times before jumping upward and dropping rapidly, doing it's level best to unseat the young seeker. Fred and George, seeing their young teammate in trouble, attempted to fly up and pull him onto one of their brooms, only to have his broom dodge every time they approached, each jump taking it still higher. Giving up, the twins dropped down to circle below, determined to catch Harry when he fell.

"Bugger off!" Sonja shouted as she glided over. "Your chasers are getting destroyed while you wait for him! I'll take care of it."

Fred and George looked at one another before glaring at Sonja. "If he falls. You will pay." Fred threatened before the two shot off to rejoin the game.

"Somethin's wrong with Arry's broom!" Hagrid said as he lowered the binoculars he had been using to track the messy haired wizard.

Hermione grabbed the binoculars from Hagrid and scanned the crowd rapidly. She locked onto Snape, who was staring at Harry unblinking and muttering. "It's Snape!" She hissed to Ron as she passed the binoculars over. "He's jinxing the broom!"

"What do we do?" Ron asked as he looked up at Harry in time to see his friend roll off his broom to hang from it.

"Leave it to me." Hermione said as she took off.

Harry held on as tightly as he could as the broom began to vibrate, attempting to weaken his grip and cause him to fall. He heard a crack followed by the odd noise bludgers made as they flew. Glancing over his shoulder, he saw one of the hard leather balls headed for her lower back. George attempted to intercept it, only to have the wily ball loop him. At the last second, Sonja slipped in between them and there was a loud smack of the ball meeting flesh as she caught it in her left hand and threw it away, the ball leaving a slight red streak behind it as it flew.

At that moment, Hermione reached the stands under Snape. She crept up under him behind the seating and slowly drew her wand. She pointed her wand at the edge of Snape's robes. "Lacarnum Inflamarae." She whispered, causing a spark to shoot from the end of her wand and land on Snape's robes, setting the edge aflame.

"Fire." One of the other spectators next to Snape said. "You're on fire!" He shouted, causing Snape to look down. The greasy haired teacher leaped to his feet and began to stomp at the edge of his robes, in the process, knocking Professor Quirrell down.

Above the crowd, Harry's broom stopped trying to drop him, allowing him to swing back up. Once he was seated he pressed the button on his throat mike. "How did you stop the bludger?" Harry asked as he scanned for the snitch.

"Trade secret." Sonja replied. "Can't just tell you everything about me. A girl's gotta have secrets. Otherwise we aren't half as interesting." She said as she scanned for the snitch as well. "There it is." She said before her and Harry shot off once more.

"Harry Potter is back on his broom! And the Seekers are off once more!" Lee shouted as the chaser battle raged on. The girls slipped through to score almost with impunity, only hindered by the brutality of the Slytherin chasers as they fought for possession of the quaffle. When they did get it, the one carrying in nearly always caught a bludger courtesy of the Weasleys. "The two seekers are fighting for position over something, Yes! There it is! They're after the snitch!"

Sonja pulled ahead and attempted to cut Harry off to block him, only to have the nimble Gryffindor loop her and shoot forward, leaving her behind. Both preteens launched into a dive as the snitch streaked for the ground. Halfway down, the two seekers looked at each other to see if the other would pull up. At the last instant, both seekers set their feet on their brooms and hauled back. Harry leveled out a mere foot and a half from the grass. Sonja waited a moment too long and ploughed.

As her broom handle touched the ground, Sonja launched herself forward and tucked into a ball. She rolled once as her broom cartwheeled over her. When she was up right once more, Sonja straightened her legs explosively, launching herself after her broom. She snagged it and swept it back under her, leading to the fastest recovery from a seeker unintentionally grounding in Hogwarts history. Sonja looked ahead to see Harry, balanced on his broom like a surfer, take one step too far and overbalance, tumbling from his broom. He returned to his feet slowly and heaved, almost like he was going to vomit. He opened his mouth and spat the snitch into his hand.

"Harry Potter has it!" Lee shouted. "Harry earns one hundred and fifty points for catching the snitch! Gryffindor wins!"

Sonja landed next to Harry. "Good game Potter. Although the catch was luck."

"But still a catch." Harry replied as he held up the snitch.

Saxyguy – Oh no's! Nice Snape returns! Don't worry though, it will be a while before anyone but Sonja sees that side of him, he makes too good of a plot device as an ass.


	5. Chapter 5

Saxyguy – I realized that the timeline for the first few chapters may have been a bit confusing so I went back and fixed it. For those of you too lazy to go back and reread them, Harry and Sonja's altercation with Draco was on Friday, Halloween was on Friday two months later (Nothing interesting happened), the quidditch match, Saturday. So Tonks, Harry and Sonja have detention in a week. By the way, for some of you wondering where Ron is, he will take a bit of a back seat in this story, with his role as first friend being filled by Tonks. He will still be there, just not in a big way, and won't take much part in the adventures.

Chapter 5

Harry, Tonks, and Hermione were walking back to the Gryffindor common room after the game, the two girls having waited for him outside the locker room. On their way up to the third floor, the staircase they were on suddenly shifted position.

"What's happening?" Harry asked as he clutched at the hand rails as the stairway moved.

"The stairs change." Tonks replied. "I'm surprised it hasn't happened to you yet." She said as the staircase came in contact with a new landing on the third floor.

"Well lets go before it moves again." Hermione said as she hurried to the top of the stairs. She opened the door at the top of the stairs and hurried in, followed by the other two.

"I don't think we're supposed to be here…" Tonks said. "Didn't they said something about the third floor being off limits?" She asked as they moved farther down the hall.

"I think they did." Harry replied. "We should go back." He said, turning to do just that, when they heard a cat meow from the door they had entered. For some reason, Harry had a strong urge to hiss at the animal.

"It's Filch's cat!" Hermione whispered. "Come on!" She said as she stepped up and tried one of the doors that led off the hall. Finding it locked, she pulled her wand and tapped the lock. "Alohamora." She whispered, causing the door to unlock and open. The three piled into the room and closed the door behind them.

"That was too close." Harry said as Tonks turned to face the room they had entered. "What's wrong?" He asked as her hair faded to pure white and she lost all the color on her face.

"Now that's just over kill." Tonks said as she pointed behind him, causing Harry and Hermione to turn around and see the huge three headed dog standing behind them. Harry reached behind him and grabbed the doorknob, no longer caring if they would get caught by Filch. He kicked the door open and grabbed Tonks' sleeve and threw her out into the hall before grabbing Hermione and pulling her out with him, leaving the dog barking furiously but unable to fit through the door after them.

Tonks stumbled and fetched up against the far wall as Harry pushed Hermione away and slammed the door.

"What was that doing there?" Harry asked as he stared at the door.

"You don't use your eyes do you?" Hermione asked. "Did you see what it was standing on?"

"I wasn't much concerned with its feet." Harry replied. "I was a bit more occupied with the three heads."

Tonks straightened and brushed off her robes. "You talking about the trap door?" The now purple haired metamorph asked, drawing a nod from Hermione. "Yeah, I think it's guarding something. Wonder what it is."

"Well I know someone who would own something like that." Harry said, drawing a nod from Tonks as she caught his drift. "And someone who happened to empty a vault that got broken into the same day."

"Hagrid." Tonks and Harry said as one.

That night

Harry had the dream again. This time, he crept along the edge of the common room and slipped out into the halls. He wandered for nearly an hour, exploring the castle from his new point of view. He found himself in the great hall when it happened. He caught movement out of the corner of his eye and pounced on instinct. The small silver and black fox glared back at him as he landed on its tail. Harry slunk back, belly low to the ground as the fox turned to face him haughtily. The animal snorted and turned and dashed away, disappearing down the stairs to the dungeons. Harry stared after it for a moment.

'_This is a really weird one.'_ Harry thought as he heard footsteps behind him. He turned and found himself looking up at his transfiguration professor. Without thinking, Harry began to cower under her gaze.

"Oh you are a cute one aren't you?" McGonagall cooed gently as she picked him up and touched her nose to his.

'_Okay. Definitely dreaming now.' _Harry thought as McGonagall set him down.

"Now where did you come from?" She asked. "You have to be a pet. Too young to be weaned yet and too well groomed." She commented. Harry stared at her for a moment before starting off toward the Gryffindor tower. Within minutes, the two stood in front of the portrait of the fat lady. "Here let me show you something that will help next time." McGonagall said as she shifted to her cat form and led him several feet to the right of the portrait. She placed her paw on a slightly indented stone and a small section of the wall slid aside, opening to a pet sized corridor that led into the common room. Once in the common room, McGonagall shifted back. She eyed Harry critically for a moment before speaking once more. "I would tell you that you need to be registered with the school to use that entrance, but that's only for normal pets, you appear to be a familiar." She said. "Well I must be going." The professor said before pushing open the portrait hole and leaving.

"Oh you again!" A voice behind him spoke up before he was suddenly off the ground once more. He was turned around and came face to face with Tonks. "Somehow I just knew you'd be here." She said as she plopped into one of the armchairs and set him in her lap before stroking him softly. "Where did you come from anyway? I haven't seen you with any of the other students." She wondered. "Maybe you can be my pet."

For some reason, her words then filled Harry with a strange warmth and he pressed against her stroking hand softly.

"You like that idea? Then what should I call you?" She mused. "Blackie?" She asked, causing Harry to sneeze and shake his head in displeasure. "Okay that's a no. How about Fluffy?" She asked. Harry hissed and sank his claws into her thigh. "Okay that's a no too." Tonks muttered as she shifted him to check her leg. "How about Kaz?"

Harry, seeing as how the names were likely to get worse, purred and curled up in her lap.

"Kaz it is then." She said as Harry slowly drifted off to sleep, lulled by the gentile stroking of her hands on his fur.

Next Morning

Harry woke in his own bed and sat up rubbing his head. He blinked blearily for a few seconds before grabbing his glasses off his bedside table. "What a strange dream." He mused to himself as he grabbed his cloths and headed for the shower. After completing his morning ritual, he headed down to the common room to meet Tonks and Hermione.

Tonks seemed upset about something when Harry entered the room. "Have you seen him?" She asked.

"Seen who?" Harry asked, perplexed.

"My kitten." Tonks replied.

"Since when do you have a kitten?" Harry asked, his dream suddenly brought to the front of his mind.

"Since last night. I adopted one I found in the common room." She said. "I wanted to show him to Hermione this morning but I can't find him." She said as they walked toward the great hall for breakfast.

"Now that is really strange…" Harry commented off hand.

"What is?" Hermione asked.

"Last night I dreamed about being a small black cat." Harry replied. "The one you adopted if I'm right." He continued. "I wonder if I can control animals in my sleep."

Tonks looked thoughtful for a moment before shaking her head. "That is a very uncommon ability." She replied. "So the odds you have it are slim, more likely that you're an accidental animagus."

"I've read about that." Hermione said.

"Hermione, is there anything you haven't read about?" Harry ribbed good naturedly.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Anyway, being an accidental animagus is dangerous. They have a tendency to get stuck in their animal forms. Most think that their transformations are just dreams, until they wake up and the dream didn't end." Hermione finished.

"Hermione, I think I'd know if I could turn into a cat." Harry said. He caught movement out of the corner of his eye and swatted at it, gently batting the end of the quill Tonks was waving at him.

"Well you certainly act like one sometimes." Tonks said as they reached the great hall.

After class that day, the three agreed to go visit Hagrid to try to find out what was hidden beneath the school. When they arrived at Hagrid's, he was sitting on the front porch of his hut, shelling peas into a large bowl.

The large man looked up when they called out. "Oh! How ya like the school there you three?" He asked as they approached.

"It's fun." Harry replied as they stepped up onto the porch with Hagrid. "I think my favorite class is Defense against the dark arts. I won't really be sure until we do some of the practical, but it seems like it would be interesting."

"An' dead useful." Hagrid replied. "Never know when you're gonna need that kinda stuff."

"Really though, school isn't why we came." Harry said. "We have a question. Do you know about the three headed dog in Hogwarts?"

"Who told you about Fluffy?" Hagrid asked.

"Fluffy?" Hermione asked. "That thing is named Fluffy?"

"Yeah. He's mine." Hagrid replied. "I lent him to Dumbledore to guard the…" He began before trailing off. "I can't tell ya that."

"Yeah but someone's trying to steal it!" Harry shot back.

"Look even if someone was trying to steal it, they'd never get past Fluffy. Not to mention the rest of the defenses." Hagrid said. "So don't worry about it one bit. What that dog is guarding is the strict business of Dumbledore and Nicholas Flamel."

"Nicholas Flamel?" Tonks asked.

Hagrid looked uneasy. "I shouldna said tha. I should not have said tha." Hagrid muttered to himself as he stood and walked into his house, closing the door behind him.

"Who's Nicholas Flamel?" Hermione asked.

"No clue." Tonks replied. "But I know how we can find out."

"How?" Harry asked, dreading her answer of research.

"I can ask Bellatrix." Tonks replied.

"How would she know?" Hermione asked.

'_Right. Forgot they don't know about the accident yet…' _Tonks thought. "Well it's not really her that I'll be asking. It's that I'll be asking her to pose the question to Jet, Sonja's cousin in Ravenclaw."

"How is that any better?" Harry asked.

"Well if he doesn't know right off from how much the kid reads, he hangs out with the Grey Lady of Ravenclaw. Who, as you should know, is rumored to be Rowana Raveclaw, one of the four founders of Hogwarts." Tonks explained. "At the very least, I expect that she'd be able to point him in the right direction in the library."

The next afternoon, Tonks caught Bellatrix after potions.

"Bella, I need to talk to you." Tonks said without preamble.

Bellatrix glanced over at Sonja. "Guess I'll see you at dinner then." She said, drawing a nod from Sonja as she turned and left with Daphne and Tracy.

"How did you two become so close?" Tonks asked curiously.

"When she freed me, it created some sort of bond between us." Bellatrix replied as they stepped into a nearby empty classroom. "It appears to be one way…" She began before drifting off. "Oh! My ickle fox friend is here!" She practically squealed as she threw open to door and scooped up the small black fox sitting in the hall. She set the fox on her shoulder and scratched behind its ears . "Now what did you need?" Bellatrix asked, her rapid swings in conversation topic throwing Tonks off for a moment.

"I need you to introduce me to Sonja's cousin Jet." Tonks replied as she recovered rapidly.

"Why not ask Sonja?" Bellatrix asked.

Because I'm related to you, and know you a bit better, though not much." Tonks admitted. "I figured I'd have a better chance of getting a positive answer from you."

"Don't worry, I'll introduce you." Bellatrix said. "Why do you need to meet him?"

"Harry, Hermione, and I need some help with some obscure research, and we figured since he's the only one that spends more time in the library then Hermione, he'd be able to point us in the right direction." Tonks said. "Plus the ghost he talks to is rumored to be Rowana Ravenclaw, one of the founders. She should know the library better then anyone."

"That she should." Bellatrix replied. "I wish I knew how Sonja and Jet can hear her." Bellatrix mused. "I bet she knows all kinds of cool stuff. Is that all?"

"Yeah." Tonks said as she opened the door. The fox on Bellatrix's shoulder hopped down and scampered away. "Tell Sonja I said good luck against Ravenclaw this weekend."

"I will." Bellatrix replied. "After dinner tomorrow, meet me and Sonja outside the library. Bring Harry and Hermione."

"Okay. See you then." Tonks acknowledged as she left to join her friends for dinner.

At dinner the next day, the three Gryffindors entertained a discussion on who they thought was after whatever Fluffy was guarding. So far Harry had the best theory.

"I bet its Snape." Harry said.

"What makes you say that?" Tonks asked. "Aside from his general unpleasantness." She mused.

"Remember Halloween?" Harry asked.

"I don't think any of us will forget Harry." Hermione replied with a shudder. "Ever."

"Well when Snape came into the bathroom after McGonagall, he was limping and his pants leg was torn up." Harry explained. "I bet he let the troll in as a diversion to try to get past Fluffy, but he got bit."

"It makes sense, but are you sure you aren't just irked that he tried to kill you in the quidditch match last weekend?" Tonks asked.

"Well there is that, but I assure you that this theory is based solidly in evidence." Harry replied.

"It does make sense, but I think we should keep an open mind." Hermione said thoughtfully. "Not that I'm defending Snape, even if he is a teacher, he plays favorites too much." She added quickly when Harry opened his mouth to protest.

"Well anyway, we have to meet Bellatrix soon." Tonks said as she stood and motioned for the others to follow her.

Library

"Hey Bella, where's Sonja?" Harry asked as the three Gryffs approached the dark haired witch.

"Last minute quidditch practice for the game this weekend." Bellatrix replied. "But it's okay. I've got her to keep me company." She continued as she indicated the small fox tucked into the hood of her robe with its head rested on her shoulder. "I call her Trixie. And she's much more cuddly then Sonja is." Bellatrix said, causing Tonks to snicker.

"Bella dear, I really can't see Sonja as the cuddly type." Tonks said as she regained her composure. "Now on to why we're here."

"Right this way then." Bellatrix said as she opened the door behind her and led the way into the library. She walked toward the back, leading them through the veritable sea of shelves to a table nestled in the back.

At the table sat a boy, pouring over several large tomes at once as he cross-referenced each one rapidly, all the while scribbling furiously with a quill.

"What is he doing?" Harry asked.

"Independent potions research." Bellatrix replied. "Remember Snape's speech about having the 'predisposition' for potions? Well whatever that means, Jet's got it." She continued. "He's the only first year that Snape actually likes."

"Wow. You mean that greasy haired git has a good side?" Harry asked, shocked.

"What are you researching?" Hermione asked as she sat down next to Jet, only to be ignored. Hermione looked indignant for a moment before a ghost floated over and leaned over Jet's shoulder. She said something to him, but all the others heard was a garbled whisper.

Jet's eyes snapped up away from the books in front of him. "What?" He asked the silver figure next to him. The ghost patiently repeated herself in the same garbled whisper. "Guests?" He asked before his eyes swept the area, finally catching the rest of them. "Oh, Bella. How long have you been here?"

"About five minutes." Bellatrix replied. "This is Harry, Tonks, and Hermione." She said, introducing the three. "They wanted to talk to you about something." She said before she left.

"So what do you three want?" Jet asked somewhat rudely. "If you want me to do your homework, you'll get the same answer I've given everyone else. No."

"That's not it at all." Harry said quickly as Hermione looked about to blow a gasket from the mere suggestion that she wouldn't do her own work. "We wanted to know who Nicholas Flamel, and we have no clue where to start."

Jet immediately calmed down. "The name sounds familiar, what makes him so important?"

"He worked with Dumbledore and made something." Tonks began. "We don't know what it was, but it was valuable, and it's stored here." She continued. "And someone's trying to steal it."

"So you want to know what it was, so you know who to suspect."Jet rationalized.

"Exactly." Hermione replied.

"Well I haven't seen the name in anything I've read recently…" Jet began as he consulted his notes. "And he doesn't appear in any of the books written in the last fifty years." He continued. "I haven't looked in the restricted section though, so he could be in one of those books…" He mused. "It may take some time, but I'll get to work on it."

"Thank you Jet." Tonks said.

"By the way, I never got the answer to my question." Hermione said. Jet raised an eyebrow, causing Hermione to continue. "What are you currently working on?" She asked.

"I believe that there is at least one more use for dragons blood and I want to be the one to find it." He replied as if it were obvious. "But don't worry about that." He replied. "That is independent study, most of my effort will now be going toward your problem." He said as he began stacking the books in front of him. "Now if you'll excuse me, I believe I may still have enough time to check for some of the books he may be in before the library closes for the night." He said, politely dismissing the trio.

"Good night Jet." Harry said as the three Gyffindors left for their common room.


End file.
